


Seven Years

by ambroseashley



Series: Phan Week [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2009!phan, First Meeting, M/M, Manchester, Underage - Freeform, underage kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambroseashley/pseuds/ambroseashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan turns up in Manchester a little younger than Phil thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

> lol I'm posting my phan week fics from november oops

_His name is Dan Howell. He is eighteen, he is six foot and is coming to meet me on October nineteenth at 12:40 at Piccadilly Station. I love him._

~

Today 17/10/09 20:47

_Phil:_ Hey *wink face*

_Dan:_ hi!

_Phil:_ three days

_Dan:_ can’t wait

_Phil:_ me too

_Dan:_ it’s a school night but idc wanna skype?

_Phil:_ of course

The familiar bubble like sound popped up and I could hear faint breaths radiating from my speakers. 

“Hey, Phil!” Dan beamed. 

“Hey… What are you doing?”

“Lying on my bed, you?”

“Um, stuff. Just sitting on my couch.”

“Mmhm. So, what are we going to do? On the day?”

“I have things planned… We’ve already talked about this!”

“I’m just excited!”

“It’s cute,” Phil whispered under his breath, a little shy. 

“You’re cute too! Want to go on video chat?” 

“Yep,” Dan agreed, turning on the webcam. Dan had long hair, really long. Just as long as Phil’s and had small little eyebrows with a little speckling on tiny pimples on his forehead and nose. Phil was jealous at the lack of acne the boy had. He looked a bit young for an eighteen year old and had said nothing about university apart the fact that he didn’t want to go.  
“You’re so cute.”

“I’m really not! Actually Phil… I’m not exactly… um…” Dan stuttered. He had to tell Phil at some point. Dan was sixteen and Phil was turning twenty-four in a couple months. 

“What?”

“Um… I’m not six foot. Kinda 5’8....”

“Oh! That’s fine. Why did you lie? I’m not mad, don’t worry.”

“I don’t know… You’re just so tall and big! I felt intimidated.” Not a total lie, he felt most intimated because Phil was seven years older than him. How did he got himself into this mess?

“Awm don’t feel intimidated! We’re only like four inches apart. Four years apart too! We can still be friends.”

“Thank you.”

~

_His name is Dan Howell, he is eighteen and he is five foot eight and is coming to meet me on October nineteenth at 12:40 at Piccadilly Station. I love him._

~

_Dan:_ I’m on my way

_Phil:_ not nervous at all

_Dan:_ aw don’t worry you’re good

_Phil:_ you are too

_Dan:_ I’m really not

~

Dan had never felt more nervous in his life. This friendship was a lie. Why didn’t he just ditch him? He was sixteen and young. Was this horrible tormenting feeling worth Phil? Seven years? Was it worth seven years? 

“Hey, are you okay?” The man across him asked him. “You look pretty young. Where are you going?” The man had black hair and blue eyes just like Phil’s. He looked a lot like Phil actually just with more tame hair.

“I-I’m fine. I’m going to Manchester… Not running away. Just a little nervous…” Dan breathed, feeling a little dizzy.

The man smiled knowingly, “Don’t give up. I know it’s scary but he loves you. He loves you so much no matter how young you are,” The man replied. Dan looked up and suddenly he was gone. 

“Weirdo,” Dan mumbled under his breath.

~

“Hey! Phil!” A familiar voice called. Dan?! 

“Dan!” Phil yelled, turning around to see the boy not too far off. He was shaking like crazy and a nice shade of red from head to toe. He looked really young. Phil ran up to the boy and engulfed him in a warm never-ending hug. “I love you,” Phil almost shouted.

“I love you too! Oh my god!” Dan smiled! Jumping around a little. Phil hugged him again before picking up his bag and taking Dan’s hand and leading him to a variety of places.

~  
 _the eye_  
~

“It’s so high! I can see everything!” Phil squealed. Dan stayed silent, grunting. He acted like a classic teenager, only gayer. Dan stared at Phil and appreciated his exitedness, not letting it show that he was amused and fascinated by it. Dan shuffled around in his seat, moving closer to Phil, completely forgetting that he was seven years younger than Phil. “Hi…” Phil said after a while. Dan leaned in and kissed him, resting a hand on Phil’s cheek. 

“Mm, hello.”

~  
 _the sky bar_  
~

“So… What happens now?” Dan asked. 

“Well, I thought we could go back to my place?” 

Dan giggled, “No, silly. What are we going to do after this week? What then?”

“Live in the moment, Dan.” 

“Okay… What are we going to do at your place?”

“You’re going to tell me how old you are,” Phil stated, stern. 

Dan went into a panicked state. How? How did he know? If he knew why didn’t he just abandon him already? 

“What? Phil… I’m eighteen.”

“No, you aren’t, Dan. It’s obvious.”

~

The pair hadn’t talked all evening and Dan had just put his bags in Phil’s room. He told him to unpack them but Dan had a feeling that Phil wouldn’t want him staying much longer.

“Hey,” Phil greeted Dan, watching him sit down and put his head in hands. 

“H-hi…” Dan said, trying to cover up the fact that he had just been crying his eyes out. 

“Dan, don’t cry,” Phil whispered, sitting down next to Dan and lifting his chin up, taking his hands away from his face to reveal red eyes. “Oh god… I’m so sorry for snapping.” Dan shook his head and looked away. “Dan… Look at me. How old are you?”

“Sixteen,” Dan said before breaking into tears. “I’m really sorry, Phil.”

“Oh, Dan.” Phil stood up and took Dan onto the bed. “It’s more comfy here,” Phil whispered, sitting and letting Dan’s head fall on his shoulder. “Why did you lie?”

“Because then we wouldn’t be legal… And eighteen seems so much better.”

“I still love you, Dan.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Phil replied.  Dan stopped crying after a little bit and comfortable silence fell. 

“I love you too.”   


~

_His name is Dan Howell, he is sixteen, he is five foot eight and is came to meet me on October nineteenth at 12:40 at Piccadilly Station. I love him._

_His name is Dan Howell. He is eighteen, he is six foot and is coming to meet me on October nineteenth at 12:40 at Piccadilly Station. I love him._

~

Today 17/10/09 20:47

_Phil:_ Hey *wink face*

_Dan:_ hi!

_Phil:_ three days

_Dan:_ can’t wait

_Phil:_ me too

_Dan:_ it’s a school night but idc wanna skype?

_Phil:_ of course

The familiar bubble like sound popped up and I could hear faint breaths radiating from my speakers. 

“Hey, Phil!” Dan beamed. 

“Hey… What are you doing?”

“Lying on my bed, you?”

“Um, stuff. Just sitting on my couch.”

“Mmhm. So, what are we going to do? On the day?”

“I have things planned… We’ve already talked about this!”

“I’m just excited!”

“It’s cute,” Phil whispered under his breath, a little shy. 

“You’re cute too! Want to go on video chat?” 

“Yep,” Dan agreed, turning on the webcam. Dan had long hair, really long. Just as long as Phil’s and had small little eyebrows with a little speckling on tiny pimples on his forehead and nose. Phil was jealous at the lack of acne the boy had. He looked a bit young for an eighteen year old and had said nothing about university apart the fact that he didn’t want to go.  
“You’re so cute.”

“I’m really not! Actually Phil… I’m not exactly… um…” Dan stuttered. He had to tell Phil at some point. Dan was sixteen and Phil was turning twenty-four in a couple months. 

“What?”

“Um… I’m not six foot. Kinda 5’8....”

“Oh! That’s fine. Why did you lie? I’m not mad, don’t worry.”

“I don’t know… You’re just so tall and big! I felt intimidated.” Not a total lie, he felt most intimated because Phil was seven years older than him. How did he got himself into this mess?

“Awm don’t feel intimidated! We’re only like four inches apart. Four years apart too! We can still be friends.”

“Thank you.”

~

_His name is Dan Howell, he is eighteen and he is five foot eight and is coming to meet me on October nineteenth at 12:40 at Piccadilly Station. I love him._

~

_Dan:_ I’m on my way

_Phil:_ not nervous at all

_Dan:_ aw don’t worry you’re good

_Phil:_ you are too

_Dan:_ I’m really not

~

Dan had never felt more nervous in his life. This friendship was a lie. Why didn’t he just ditch him? He was sixteen and young. Was this horrible tormenting feeling worth Phil? Seven years? Was it worth seven years? 

“Hey, are you okay?” The man across him asked him. “You look pretty young. Where are you going?” The man had black hair and blue eyes just like Phil’s. He looked a lot like Phil actually just with more tame hair.

“I-I’m fine. I’m going to Manchester… Not running away. Just a little nervous…” Dan breathed, feeling a little dizzy.

The man smiled knowingly, “Don’t give up. I know it’s scary but he loves you. He loves you so much no matter how young you are,” The man replied. Dan looked up and suddenly he was gone. 

“Weirdo,” Dan mumbled under his breath.

~

“Hey! Phil!” A familiar voice called. Dan?! 

“Dan!” Phil yelled, turning around to see the boy not too far off. He was shaking like crazy and a nice shade of red from head to toe. He looked really young. Phil ran up to the boy and engulfed him in a warm never-ending hug. “I love you,” Phil almost shouted.

“I love you too! Oh my god!” Dan smiled! Jumping around a little. Phil hugged him again before picking up his bag and taking Dan’s hand and leading him to a variety of places.

~  
 _the eye_  
~

“It’s so high! I can see everything!” Phil squealed. Dan stayed silent, grunting. He acted like a classic teenager, only gayer. Dan stared at Phil and appreciated his exitedness, not letting it show that he was amused and fascinated by it. Dan shuffled around in his seat, moving closer to Phil, completely forgetting that he was seven years younger than Phil. “Hi…” Phil said after a while. Dan leaned in and kissed him, resting a hand on Phil’s cheek. 

“Mm, hello.”

~  
 _the sky bar_  
~

“So… What happens now?” Dan asked. 

“Well, I thought we could go back to my place?” 

Dan giggled, “No, silly. What are we going to do after this week? What then?”

“Live in the moment, Dan.” 

“Okay… What are we going to do at your place?”

“You’re going to tell me how old you are,” Phil stated, stern. 

Dan went into a panicked state. How? How did he know? If he knew why didn’t he just abandon him already? 

“What? Phil… I’m eighteen.”

“No, you aren’t, Dan. It’s obvious.”

~

The pair hadn’t talked all evening and Dan had just put his bags in Phil’s room. He told him to unpack them but Dan had a feeling that Phil wouldn’t want him staying much longer.

“Hey,” Phil greeted Dan, watching him sit down and put his head in hands. 

“H-hi…” Dan said, trying to cover up the fact that he had just been crying his eyes out. 

“Dan, don’t cry,” Phil whispered, sitting down next to Dan and lifting his chin up, taking his hands away from his face to reveal red eyes. “Oh god… I’m so sorry for snapping.” Dan shook his head and looked away. “Dan… Look at me. How old are you?”

“Sixteen,” Dan said before breaking into tears. “I’m really sorry, Phil.”

“Oh, Dan.” Phil stood up and took Dan onto the bed. “It’s more comfy here,” Phil whispered, sitting and letting Dan’s head fall on his shoulder. “Why did you lie?”

“Because then we wouldn’t be legal… And eighteen seems so much better.”

“I still love you, Dan.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Phil replied.  Dan stopped crying after a little bit and comfortable silence fell. 

“I love you too.”   


~

_His name is Dan Howell, he is sixteen, he is five foot eight and is came to meet me on October nineteenth at 12:40 at Piccadilly Station. I love him._


End file.
